


Control

by oh_johnny



Category: The Beatles
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4653522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_johnny/pseuds/oh_johnny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paul likes to be in control. Sometimes John doesn't let him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost of an old fic from the johnheartppaul lj comm.

John rolled over and off Paul, sprawling on his back as he attempted to get his breathing back under control. He could hear Paul beside him, still incoherent, gasping for air, and the sound made him smile. It was _exactly_ the reaction he'd been hoping for when he'd made his little foray into the shop with the blacked out windows and the leering clerk.

_It had started the night before. He and Paul had decided to take advantage of Amsterdam's legal hookers and had hired two of the least slaggy they could find to join them in a foursome. It had been during that that John had suddenly realized that the sounds Paul was making were extremely familiar - were, in fact, the very same sounds made when it was **John's** mouth on his dick, not some whore's. _

He felt something dig into his back and reached back to pull the discarded cock-ring out and toss it onto the floor, where it joined the nipple clips, the anal plug (now with Special Vibrating Effect!) and the nearly empty tube of lube. 

_It bothered him. A lot. Paul, after all, had sex with all kinds of women. But only one man. And didn't it seem **right** that he should sound different with the man, with John? Shouldn't he be, oh, louder or more desperate, more needy with John? Shouldn't he just fucking fall apart when he was with John? After all, it wasn't just another fuck. Was it?_

He reached over the lax body of his lover to retrieve the keys to the handcuffs from the bedside table. Paul groaned slightly at the movement, but made no effort to get out of the way or help in any manner. John released Paul's wrists, rubbing them slightly where Paul had strained against the cuffs, desperate to reach John. Then he went to the loo for a warm, clean washcloth, using it first to dab at the blood trickling from the wound John's teeth had made in Paul's hip, then wiping the spunk off Paul's belly, then his own.

_But that was Paul all over. Always in control, even in the throes of passion. Shit, John even had to get after him to let go in the studio, to get really wild, to really sound like a rocker, to just let loose and not give a toss what anyone thought._

Ministrations done, he pulled Paul's still slack body over and against him, cradling the other man as he pulled the covers up over them, settling them both against the pillows. His hand stroked Paul's hair, soothing him, gentling, loving touch replacing the ferocity of the last hour.

_So who was he trying to impress in bed? Or did he just have an idea in his head of what good sex should sound like and that's what he did? Well, whatever it was, John was determined that tonight he would make Paul lose control, that he would hear sounds from Paul that were for him and him alone, sounds that no two bit whore would ever hear from him._

"That's my boy," he murmured, as Paul snugged in tight against him.


End file.
